Home
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: Arizona has taken the step to rid Seattle from her life...and Carina. As her front door closes, signaling the end of her relationship with the Italian surgeon, she never expected to open it just minutes later to another flame. The burns remained, but no matter how hard she tried, Eliza Minnick would always hold her heart.


**Hi, guys. Thought I'd pop in and say hi. So…HIIIII.**

* * *

**Home – An Ariliza One Shot**

* * *

"Thank you." Eliza climbed from the cab she'd taken from the airport, her heart thumping against her ribcage. As she glanced up at the familiar house in front of her, her anxiety skyrocketed. Not because she didn't want to be here, but because she didn't know what the outcome of this visit would be. In the three months since she left Seattle, nothing made sense. Life continued to move forward, of course, but she was merely existing. Breathing for the sake of it.

Steeling herself as she held her carry-on bag, she blew out a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. _Knock on the door, Minnick. _If she'd told herself she was okay once, she'd told herself a thousand times. The truth was, she wasn't okay. She couldn't possibly be okay when the only woman she'd ever loved was behind the door she was now staring at, hating her.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" Her voice low, Eliza shook her head and scoffed. "There is no way she wants to see me. Not now. Not ever." Taking the stairs leading up the porch, she placed her bag down beside her and lifted her hand, curling it into a fist. "Okay. Knock. What's the worst that could happen?"

She cleared her throat, looked up to the God's, and knocked lightly.

"Carina, I—" Arizona froze, her heart settling firmly in her throat.

Eliza forced herself to speak. "H-Hi."

"Y-You…I just." Arizona shook her head, shocked to see Eliza Minnick standing on her porch. Carina had left only minutes ago, their relationship over…this though? She never expected this. "Why are you outside my home?" Arizona wanted to hate Eliza for ever showing up here, but her eyes begged for something, anything. They begged to be seen. Her voice, desperate to be heard.

"I thought maybe if I came back…we could talk."

"Talk?" Arizona laughed. Not only was she struggling with the fact Eliza was here, but she also couldn't fathom what she possibly had to say. "_You_ want to talk?"

"I hoped we could." Eliza lowered her eyes, aware that this was a ridiculous idea. "But yeah, I can see how stupid it seems now. Sorry, I'll go."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"What?" Eliza's forehead creased.

"If you have something to say…please say it." Arizona held up her hand, scoffing as her eyes traveled the length of Eliza's body. "Go on."

"Here?" Eliza glanced around. "Can I at least come in?" She said. "I know it's late and you probably have work tomorrow, but I won't keep you too long."

"Fine." Arizona sighed. "Come in but be quiet. Sofia is sleeping."

Eliza's smile widened. "She's home?"

"Yeah."

As much as Eliza loved the idea of Arizona having Sofia home with her, something about her ex's tone suggested that it wasn't so cut and dry. She set her bag down by the door, her eyes landing on the two dinner plates and empty wine glasses sitting on the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eliza turned around. "You have company…"

"Not anymore." Arizona cleared away the plates, loading the dishwasher. "So, what is it that you needed to say?"

"Perhaps I could have your full attention?" Eliza knew this was a waste of time. Arizona couldn't even hold her eyes for more than five seconds. "Or I could come back when you're less busy…"

"I'm not busy," Arizona said. "But I have stuff to sort out in the next few days so it's probably just best if you say it now and then you can leave."

"Right, yeah." Eliza shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "You look great, by the way." Her eyes landed on Arizona's entire form. Black high-waisted pants fit so perfectly on her body, a white shirt tucked into them giving her a professional look.

"You came all the way here to tell me I look great?" Arizona found Eliza's eyes, drying her hands on a towel and throwing it down on the counter. "Something tells me that's not true."

"No, that's not why I'm here."

"O…kay."

"I wanted to apologize." Eliza started. "What I did to you…how I left, I'm sorry." She wrung her hands together. Arizona simply stared. "I have no excuse, no explanation…but I ran."

"Oh, you certainly did." Arizona agreed readily. "You ran and never looked back."

"I thought about you." Eliza cocked her head, offering Arizona a soft smile. "I thought about you all the time."

"Are you here telling me what you _think_ I want to hear, Eliza?"

"No, I'm here to be honest with you."

"I find it hard to believe that you traveled all the way here just to say sorry to me. A simple phone call would have sufficed."

"You deserve more than a phone call." Eliza frowned. "You deserve more than everything I did to you."

"I do." Arizona approached Eliza, her hands on her hips. "You know, I went to your apartment when you left. To find everything you owned gone…I knew I'd been played. You never cared about me, Eliza. Don't pretend to now."

"I do care about you."

"Bullshit." Arizona scoffed. "You don't disappear on someone you care about. You don't leave without a word and show up three months later."

"You looked for me." Eliza cleared the lump of emotion from her throat. "Really?"

"I did…but then the same day, I slept with another woman so I guess I didn't care about you as much as I thought I did."

"O-Oh." Eliza's heart shattered at those words. This…was well and truly over. Still, she had to try.

"We really don't need to do this." Arizona shook her head. "You left. I moved on."

"If I've realized anything while I've been gone…it's that I'm miserable without you, Arizona."

"Which romance novel did you take that from?" Arizona turned her back, laughing. When she felt Eliza's presence behind her, her body had an unexpected reaction. Home. Familiarity. Comfort. "Eliza…"

"Are you involved?" Eliza stepped closer to Arizona, her hands settling on her ex's shoulders. "Was I too late?"

"I'm not involved." Arizona breathed out. Thirty minutes ago, Carina was here. Thirty minutes ago, her relationship ended. How the hell was Eliza now in her kitchen, her body too close to her own? "But that doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here."

"Arizona…" Eliza's breath washed over her ear. "I'm here _for_ _you_."

"Please don't."

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm not going anywhere."

"But I am." Arizona sighed, turning around. "I'm leaving Seattle. New York will be my home. With my daughter. She needs me _and_ Callie."

"W-When?"

"Few weeks." Arizona lowered her eyes. "I appreciate you coming here and trying to make things right between us, but I have my daughter to look after now. I don't have the time or the patience for another relationship."

"Yeah, I get it." Eliza nodded, slowly backing away. As she reached the living room, she dropped down onto the edge of the couch and pulled her cell from her pocket. "Would you mind if I book a hotel before I leave?"

"You haven't already done that?"

"I was too busy trying to book a flight to get to you." Eliza focused on her phone, tears pricking her eyes. "A-Are you happy to be moving to New York?"

"I guess so." Arizona leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I think my time here is up. I need something new."

"I wish things could have been different." Eliza brushed a tear from her jawline as she bit back a sob. "I really do wish I'd done things differently."

"Me too." Arizona sighed. "But you did what was best for you at the time, Eliza. I guess that's what matters most."

"No. I did something stupid and ruined the only relationship I'd ever wanted." Eliza locked her cell. "I'll take a walk. Find something on the way. I've interrupted enough of your night." She lifted her bag and approached the door. "I'm so happy you have Sofia back. Would have been awesome to meet her."

"You can't walk the streets. It's late."

"I'll be fine." Eliza closed her eyes, willing her tears to disappear. "Take care, okay?"

"Eliza, you really shouldn't just leave like this. Stay longer…book something."

"Honestly, I need to leave." She smiled weakly. "I thought this would end differently."

"I spent weeks wondering what I'd done wrong. Retracing every step I ever made with you. I had to be the problem. People don't just walk out like that."

"You weren't the problem."

"I know." Arizona agreed. "But you being back here has thrown me and I can't do this, Eliza. I can't let you back in, only for you to hurt me again. I have Sofia to think about. The last woman I let in…didn't want her around. I can't risk that again. She is my number one priority."

"What woman?" Eliza asked, her jaw clenched.

"It doesn't matter." Arizona waved off her question. "What matters is that I've recognized what's important, and while I'll _always_ feel something for you…I cannot act on it. It would be selfish of me."

"We're on completely the wrong page here." Eliza backed up to the door, pulling it open. "Worlds apart."

"I don't follow."

Dropping her bag, Eliza took a couple of steps forward, taking Arizona's face in her hands. Kissing her softly, passionately, she offered up her every emotion. Her every feeling. Her love. She pulled back, breathless. Arizona placed her fingertips on her lips, her eyes closing as she savored the taste. A taste she'd missed. A taste she'd craved. A taste she'd dreamed about.

"I came back here because I love you, Arizona." Eliza pressed her lips to Arizona's once more before pulling away completely. "But you saying you'll always feel something for me isn't going to be enough. I didn't want _something_ with you. I wanted everything."

"Yet you still walked away…"

"And I'll forever hate myself for that." Eliza nodded. "I'll forever wonder what the hell I gave up when my own insecurities got in the way of loving you."

"Mommy?" Sofia's voice squeaked from the top of the staircase.

"Coming, big girl." Arizona offered Eliza a soft smile, throwing her thumb over her shoulder. "I have to go."

"Me too." Eliza's voice broke. "Thank you for giving me a few minutes with you. It's been more than I could have dreamed."

"Goodbye, Eliza."

Eliza stepped out onto the porch, her voice hoarse with emotion. "Bye, beautiful."

* * *

Arizona rubbed her forehead, willing the headache she'd had all morning to disappear. Sleep had been hard to come by, thoughts of Eliza running through her mind, and now she sat alone…those same thoughts plaguing the day ahead. Was it that simple for Eliza to show up and tell her she loved her? Was it easy to just fall back into a pattern with the beautiful surgeon who once held her at night? Looked into her eyes and told her she was the one? Arizona didn't believe that was possible, but here she was…thinking harder than she had in a while. _She said she loves me, _Arizona closed her eyes. _How can she? _She chose to push the words from her mind, and Eliza's sweet voice as she said them.

Sofia had gone to school this morning without any issues, Arizona's promise that they would move to New York soothing her daughters lack of enthusiasm for Seattle and a life here. It made sense. To take her home and build a life there…it made complete sense. After all, she wasn't tied down in Seattle—Sofia would always come first—but she had no excuse to avoid upping and leaving. Right now, it seemed like the ideal scenario. Arizona could move forward with Herman at the clinic, and she could forget the heartbreak Seattle had brought her over the years. So much joy had been had here too, but at times, the bad outweighed the good. Callie. The cheating. The divorce. Both crashes. The way in which her daughter entered the world. And Minnick. Eliza freaking Minnick. Though she may have only said goodbye to Carina last night, she was now a distant memory. One she wasn't sure she wanted to hold onto. What good could it bring? Carina didn't want to be tied down with a child and Arizona was okay with that. When all was said and done, Sofia was who mattered. She always would be.

Arizona stared at the phone sitting in front of her, contemplating contacting a particular person. Sofia was gone for the next few hours, so maybe now was the time for her and Eliza to talk. Nothing could come of it, Arizona knew that, but talking never did any harm. Telling Eliza exactly what she thought of her could only give Arizona the closure she was beginning to think she needed. She picked up her cell and searched for a number she never thought she would need again.

**A: Are you busy?**

Arizona set her phone back down, tapping her fingernails against the counter beside it.

**E: No, no plans.**

Arizona held her breath. Did she really want to do this? Did she want to see the woman who she'd spent so long forgetting? She'd held her feelings in for Eliza, but the fact of the matter remained…those feelings _were_ still there.

**A: Can you come over?**

**E: If you're sure that's what you want?**

**A: Just wanted to talk…**

**E: I'm on my way.**

Unexpectedly relieved when Eliza didn't blow her off, Arizona simply nodded to herself, climbed from her stool, and prepared a fresh pot of coffee. Eliza Minnick would always hold a special place in her heart, she was the only woman to make her feel something other than Callie, but life was moving on…and so was Arizona.

* * *

Eliza wrung her hands together, taking a moment before she knocked on Arizona's door for the final time. She knew what this talk meant. It was a final goodbye. Why else would Arizona contact her? She couldn't possibly feel how Eliza did…she knew that much, but there was a sliver of hope. The tiniest speck, but it was there.

Knocking loudly, she heard movement behind the door before it opened. "Hi." Arizona smiled, a royal blue blouse hugging her immaculate body. "Come in. I've made coffee."

"Feel like I might need something stronger…" Eliza stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to talk. We couldn't really do that last night with Sofia upstairs."

"She's not here?"

"No, she's at school." Arizona poured two cups of coffee. "Do you still take your coffee the way you used to?"

"I do." Eliza smiled, her mind wandering back to a time when she would find Arizona in this very kitchen every morning. Her robe the only barrier to their lovemaking. "You know, I can do that if you wanted?"

"It's okay. I've got it." Arizona returned to the living room with their drinks, setting them down on the coffee table. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Eliza smiled faintly. "So, New York, huh?"

"Yeah. New York." Arizona nodded, relaxing back on the couch. "Different, but it could be good for me. I won't have to worry that Sofia hates me for bringing her here."

"I'm sure she didn't hate you."

"It was likely." Arizona sighed. "Things were getting rough for her here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eliza's instinct was to reach out and take Arizona's hand, but she refrained from doing so. She wasn't that person for her anymore. As much as she wanted to be, her declaration of love last night had fallen on deaf ears. "You have work in New York?"

"Actually, I do." Arizona smiled. "For once…it's coming together for me."

"I'm happy for you."

"You know, I spent every waking moment trying to hate you, Eliza." Arizona shifted on the couch. "I tried so hard to just push you from my mind, my life, but you've always been there…niggling away at the back. Invisible to everyone else, but very much there for me."

"I'm sorry."

"When I came home every night…I thought about you. Wondered where you were."

"I wish I hadn't left." Eliza chanced her luck, reaching out and placing her hand over Arizona's. "I wish I hadn't walked away from you."

"But you did," Arizona said. "You left and you hurt me."

"As I said, I have no excuses. What I did was poor on my part. I didn't think of you in the moments I was being fired and I didn't think of you as I packed up my crap. I just needed to leave. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of Seattle."

"Did it work for you?"

"For a week or so." Eliza nodded, taking her coffee and sipping. "Then I realized what I'd done. I'd made one hell of a mistake…possibly the biggest of my life."

"You didn't even call."

"I couldn't. As the days went by, the more I pushed you away." Eliza caught a tear as it slid from her eye. "And I know, I know you have no reason to believe a word I say, but I _have_ come back here for you."

"This isn't home for me anymore."

"I know." Eliza squeezed the soft hand in her own. "I was too late."

"Everything happens for a reason…and New York is a fresh start for me." Arizona could repeat those words for the rest of her life, but sitting here with Eliza was, in a way, beyond her wildest dreams.

"Arizona…" Eliza spoke barely above a whisper. "Tell me what to do to make things right."

"There is nothing you can do." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm leaving and that's my decision."

Eliza studied Arizona's face, her heartbreaking at the thought of never kissing her again. Once she'd had a taste last night, she felt her life piecing itself back together. "I-If I came with you."

"I wouldn't expect you to do that."

"But if I wanted to…so I could be with you?"

"Eliza." Arizona shook her head. "It's not as simple as that."

"Why not? Why can't it just be as easy as me taking a flight with you?"

"Because we're still not together." Arizona offered a small smile. "You left and I've just come out of another relationship."

"Was it going somewhere?" Eliza had no right to ask that question, but it came from her mouth regardless. "I mean, were you happy?"

"I was…to a point."

"What happened?" Eliza chanced.

"It doesn't matter what happened. We split up and I'm leaving for New York." Arizona couldn't keep going around in circles. It was a waste of time. "Eliza, do you actually realize what happened? How much you hurt me?"

"I do." She cried. "I know exactly how much I hurt you."

"I didn't expect you to show up at my door." Arizona's own emotions threatened to spill over. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Did you _want_ to see me again?" Eliza shifted closer, aiming to comfort her ex. "Arizona?"

"Y-Yes." Blue eyes closed momentarily. "But I moved past that…"

"I'm here," Eliza whispered, her fingers curling under Arizona's chin. "I swear I'm here."

"But I won't be." Arizona cried. "You've completely thrown me, but I know where I have to be. I have to be with Sofia."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Eliza's forehead creased. "I know how much Sofia means to you…I'd never expect you to leave her side."

"God, I've missed you so much." Arizona inwardly scolded herself. Those words shouldn't have been spoken. It would only complicate things further.

Eliza's thumb caressed Arizona's cheek. "Have you?" She asked. "Missed me?"

Arizona couldn't lie to herself any longer. Just sharing this space with Eliza was bringing back the memories she'd tried to suppress. "Yes."

"Then let me be there for you. With you. Let me prove to you that I love you."

"But can you say you'll always stay?" Arizona asked, her eyes fluttering closed as Eliza's thumb found her bottom lip. "Can you promise to always be there?"

"I'm never leaving you again," Eliza said. "If you can give me this chance, a chance I don't deserve, I'll sweep you off your feet. Make no mistake about that."

"I have a few weeks…" Arizona leaned into Eliza's touch, her palm settling against her skin.

"One night this week, I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Let me find a sitter."

"Sofia is invited too." Eliza smiled. "If you would be okay with that, she's more than welcome."

"That's really very sweet." Arizona's dimples popped, a sudden urge to kiss Eliza presenting itself. "But I think we should do dinner alone."

"Whatever you want, okay?" Eliza arched an eyebrow. "Don't ever think that I'd plan things without Sofia in mind, though."

"I know." Arizona drew Eliza closer, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I'd really like to kiss you…"

"Please, do it." Eliza breathed out, Arizona's scent enveloping her body. "J-Just do it."

Their lips met, a slow dance of want and need radiating from both women. Eliza had been foolish, she knew that, but Arizona was here…kissing her and offering her the chance to potentially be something. "I did miss you." She whispered against soft, wet lips. "So much."

"This is going to take time…to trust you." Arizona rested her forehead against Eliza's. "Please know that."

"I wouldn't expect you to forgive me any time soon, Arizona. I can't believe you texted me before."

"I felt like I had to." Arizona's eyes closed as Eliza moved impossibly close. "And I don't know where we go from here…if things will work out, but you came back and that surely counts for something."

"This fresh start you talk about." Eliza started. "I want to be a part of it. I want to be in your life, Arizona."

"I-I'd like that." This hadn't been her plan for the day, Arizona was more than aware of that, but sharing this time with Eliza, touching her skin, it brought everything back into focus. Those nights when she climbed into bed with Carina, she knew she wasn't all in. In all honesty, she wasn't sure either of them was. A quick fix. A band-aid. That's what it had all been. Terrible, she knew that, but it happened and now it was over. Would people talk? Probably. Did Arizona care? No. No, she didn't. Those people would soon be in another state…a state that had, at times, been nothing like home to Arizona. "Dinner. Tomorrow."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Wow, that was incredible." Eliza guided Arizona out of the restaurant, slowing her pace as their hands found one another's. "Thank you."

"I haven't been out for dinner in a while." Arizona lifted her purse onto her shoulder, appreciating the time she'd just spent with Eliza. "It was nice."

"Glad you could fit me in." Eliza nudged Arizona's shoulder, smiling. "So, can I walk you home?" She hoped Arizona would agree, but Eliza didn't want to push her luck. Whatever happens, would happen in its own time. Right now, she was thankful for the company.

"That would be okay." Arizona nodded, crossing the street. "What did you plan to do back in Seattle?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it," Eliza said. "I just needed to see you and then I could figure the rest out later."

"Right." Arizona nodded. "So, you really are just winging it right now? I mean, you're not tied down to anything?"

"Oh, I'm tied down." Eliza squeezed Arizona's hand. "At least, I'm hoping to be."

Arizona smirked as she side-glanced Eliza. "Good to know." Reaching her drive, she took her keys from her purse, disappointed to be letting go of Eliza's hand. "So…"

"So…"

"Dinner was beautiful." Arizona smiled. "I'm glad we got the chance to do it."

"Me too." Eliza slowly made her way up the steps, leaning against the wooden frame of the porch. "Hoping we can do it again some time."

"I'd like that." Arizona lowered her eyes, toying with the keys in her hand. She wanted to invite Eliza in, more than anything, but it was too soon. At least, that's what she thought. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Eliza lifted Arizona's hand, pressing her lips to her skin. "I'll be waiting to hear from you."

"Okay, well…goodnight." Arizona leaned in, kissing Eliza. "And thanks…again."

"Any time, beautiful." Eliza's lips lingered, not wanting this moment to end. "I'll wait until you're inside before I leave."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do." Eliza smiled into another kiss. "Don't really want to let you go, so I do."

Arizona stepped away, slipping her key into the lock and pushing the door open. As she glanced back, she found Eliza smiling…watching her every move. Instead of heading inside, she leaned against the doorframe, studying Eliza's face.

"Are you going inside, or?" Eliza's eyes narrowed.

"Thinking about it." Arizona shrugged. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope."

Arizona stepped over the threshold, approaching Eliza as she reached out and gripped the lapels of her jacket. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Eliza nodded, a smirk forming on her gorgeous mouth.

"Then you should probably just come inside with me." Arizona pulled Eliza against her, guiding them both back into the house. Kicking the door shut, Eliza found herself in another world. A world where she'd never left. A world where life was perfect and running along smoothly. A world where Arizona loved her just as much she loved Arizona.

"W-What are we doing?" Eliza asked, breathlessly.

"Oh, I think it's pretty self-explanatory, don't you?" Arizona no longer wished to wait. She no longer wanted to hold onto the bad feelings she'd tried to force to the forefront of her mind. Eliza had made a mistake, one that seemingly hurt them both, but she was here and very much willing to make this work.

"J-Just needed to be sure." Eliza moaned as Arizona's lips trailed the skin of her neck. Those lips…they were her lifeline. Arizona's hands…everything. "Baby…"

"Mm?" Arizona smiled against her skin. "Everything okay?"

"I'm not sure I can stop whatever you're about to start."

Arizona pulled back, finding Eliza's deep green eyes. Rather than turn this into a discussion, her fingers found the buttons on Eliza's shirt, and she popped them one by one.

"Oh." Eliza lowered her eyes, following the movement of Arizona's fingers.

"Unless you wanted to sit down and drink tea?" Arizona's eyebrow rose. "Huh?"

"N-No." Pushing her back, Eliza found herself pinning Arizona's thighs against the back of the couch. The living room only illuminated by a small table lamp, the dim lighting added to the moment. What this moment was, Eliza didn't know, but it sure felt good. The throb between her legs. The ache deep in her core. Everything about this moment felt incredibly arousing. "Arizona, I need to touch you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Arizona looked up through hooded eyes, dark blue staring back at Eliza. Removing her own shirt from her body, Arizona threw it to the floor and pulled Eliza against her. "Eliza…"

"God." Eliza's eyes closed, breathing deeply through her nose. "You…God, I have no words for you."

"Actions," Arizona smirked. "Try actions." This may have come as a shock to both of them, but Arizona needed this. The longer she spent with Eliza this evening, the more she never wanted to let her go. Arizona felt a sudden intrusion as Eliza popped the button on her jeans, her hand cupping her sex through her panties. "Oh, shit."

"You wanted actions…so you'll get actions." Shocked by the wetness gathering against the soft material, Eliza pushed Arizona's panties to one side, moaning as she was met with slick, velvety folds. "Fuck, I've missed touching you."

"P-Please." Arizona breathed against her mouth. "Please, touch me."

Arizona suddenly forced Eliza back, her ass connecting with the dining room table. Turning them both, Eliza lifted Arizona, motioning for her to lift her ass as she slid her jeans down her legs. Spreading them, she moved her panties to one side again, grinning as Arizona's arousal glistened. "You've no idea how many times I've dreamt about this…"

"And how was it?"

"Incredible." Eliza dipped her head, taking Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth. "Everything to me." Guiding her hand along Arizona's thigh, her soft skin only enticed her…encouraging her to move closer to what she desired. Rolling two fingers over Arizona's clit, she watched on in delight as she threw her head back, hissing with pleasure. "Yeah?" Eliza smiled. "You want me?"

"Mm, I want you." Arizona nodded, her mouth falling open as her eyes closed. Seeing Eliza like this…her shirt hanging open and off her shoulders, it sent her mind into overdrive. This night, it was far from over. "Please…"

Pushing two fingers deep inside, Arizona's walls immediately clenched around Eliza's fingers. This moment meant everything to her, she'd meant it when she told Arizona that. Now that it was happening, she wasn't sure she could ever stop. This woman before her meant more than the world…regardless of the time they'd spent apart. Nothing could compare to Arizona Robbins. Nothing ever would.

"M-More." Arizona panted, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Eliza. "God, I need so much more of you."

"I want you to have all of me," Eliza whispered, kissing Arizona passionately as she pushed in and out of her. "Always."

"F-Fuck." Gripping Eliza's back, Arizona rocked against the hand bringing her to the ultimate peak. The three months previous slowly disintegrated, those feelings she'd harbored for Eliza coming back tenfold. "C-Close." She murmured.

Rolling her thumb over Arizona's aching clit, Eliza watched on in delight as she came undone. Hard. Fast. Beautifully. Nothing about this moment was passionate or slow…it was the pent up want they'd _both_ felt since the moment Eliza walked out of Grey Sloan. To be here…with this woman…Eliza could drop to her knees.

"Stay." Arizona breathed raggedly. "Tonight…I need you to stay."

"Whatever you want." Eliza cupped her face, caressing her cheek. "This pace…it's all on you."

"You and me." A tear fell down Arizona's cheek. "New York. Together."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else, baby." Tilting Arizona's head back, Eliza's lips softly caressed hers, this moment one she never wished to forget. "I'm taking you home."

"Home?"

"New York…is my home." Eliza smiled. "And I cannot wait to start a life there with you."

"Home with you." Arizona smiled. "Has a beautiful ring to it…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading…**


End file.
